Candor or Dauntless
by LostMuppet
Summary: This is just a candor or dauntless story, I really like them so I decided to write one. I don't know how this will turn out, but I will do my best. Just read on.
1. Chapter 1

Candor or Dauntless Chapter 1

**Hey I love these stories, so I wrote one. Of course I will need help for the dares from you, so the game will not start until the end of this chapter or the begging of the next. **

"Trissy poo where are you" I hear Zeke yell from above the counter I am hiding under. We are in the middle of a very intense game of hide and seek.

"I don't think she is in here" I hear someone say, Tobias.

"Ok Trissy-poo we're leaving. I quickly jump over to the table, where he can't see me, but I can see him. Then he jumps under the counter.

"A ha, what, I was sure she was here." Zeke says as let out an inaudible giggle.

"Ok, well I will stay here in case she comes and you go check your apartment." Tobias says.

"Good idea." Zeke says and leaves the room.

"Tris you can come out now it is only me." Tobias says. I jump out of the table, and he looks at me. **(AN: they are not a thing yet)**

"Hey" I say.

"Hey, how did you do that, I mean, you were behind the counter and then inside the table."

"I just rolled, and then ducked and then breathed. The best part of it was that I could see him, but I was invisible to him."

"Yeah did you see his face when he jumped behind the counter, priceless."

"Yeah"

"Hey guys, oh Four how did I know that you would betray me."

"Hey I just realized she was here"

"Sure, anyway, I am having a major blowout tonight, hope you guys can come."

"Yeah sure." We say in unison.

"Kk se you then"

**Time skip**

This party is not really my style. I just sit in the back and look at everyone. There are like 100 people here, so I feel very strange. Dauntless people are so much different from Abnegation people. With this many people here, this would be a meeting, we never were allowed to have parties they were selfish in some way I don't understand.

"You having fun" Tobias asks, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah sure" I answer; the Zeke stands up on a chair.

"If you are not me Uriah, Tris, Four Cristina, Will, Eric, Peter, Marlene, Shauna, Lauren, or Lynn, leave now." He says. I look over at Tobias; he has been to one of Zeke's parties before.

:After party, we play candor or dauntless, or truth or dare, in case you didn't know."

"Thanks" I say.

We walk over to where Zeke is and sit in a circle.

"I explained to Tris don't worry" Tobias says getting a laugh out of everyone.

"What"

"Nothing, if it makes you feel better my first party Candor or Dauntless had to be explained to me too, Amity don't play It because they think it will cause conflict, candor don't play it because they play halve the game as their lives, Erudite think it is illogical, and Abnegation think it is selfish." Cristina say.

"Ok" I say.

"Let's get this party started." Cristina yells.

**Ok everyone that is the first chapter, I need help with the dares though so HELP. Thanks just read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Candor or Dauntless Chapter 2

**AN: So this is chapter 2, yeah, just read, I don't know what else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I put this in last chapter, but I do not Own Divergent.**

"Well it is my apartment so I go first" Zeke says.

"Ok" everyone says.

"Cristina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Panzycake" Uriah calls. I give up on this Dauntless slang.

"Whatever, have you ever cheated on Will?" Zeke asks.

"No, never" Cristina says, the leans over and kisses Will.

"Ok, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Cristina asks.

"Candor, I don't trust you and I will call myself a panzycake."

"Thank you, and what was the strangest dream you have ever had?"

"I was in a giant, cardboard box, filled with candy. Then a monkey jumped out at me and told me his name was Potato and that I was on the Island of Candylandia, and then he told me he had run out of food, so we ate the island, and then drowned in the poisonous water that surrounded the island." Uriah says.

"Um, ok" Cristina says.

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless." Uriah says.

"Dauntless" Zeke says. 

"I dare you to run around the pit naked yelling I feel like a woman I hope you do to, on the top of your lungs." Zeke says, I have never hoped that someone would take off a piece of clothing before this, but I do not want to see that.

"Ok, it is nothing I haven't done before." Zeke says and we sit there staring at him.

He leaves the room and comes back laughing. Oh God.

''Tris Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Panzycake" Uriah yells.

"Whatever, if you could date anyone in this room who would it be."

I don't know what to do; I don't like anyone in this room.

"Any day now stiff" Peter says, why the heck did he invite him, or Eric.

"I don't know." I say.

"Just close your eyes and pick the first guy you see when you open them." Uriah says.

"Ok" I say I get up and of in the middle of the circle and close my eyes, I spin around and open my eyes, Tobias.

"Ok Four." I say.

"Ok" Tobias says.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless"

"Do you really have to ask that stiff?"

"No and why do you call me stiff, I'm not Abnegation anymore"

"Whatever." Eric says.

"Ok, go tell Max that you were the one who push Al over the Chasm, then tell him to keep it between you two, because you are afraid that Will, Cristina, and I will murder you for it."

"Ok"

"I will go with him" Tobias says.

Ten minutes later Tobias and Eric come back in running and slam the door. I heard running outside but then it went away.

"Max blew up and said that he should be factonless if he found it necessary to do that, then chased us away." Tobias said.

We all start laughing.

"Whatever, Zeke." Eric says.

"Candor" Zeke says.

"How have you made an ass out of yourself in front of someone you like, and who was it."

"I was drunk, and I asked Shauna if she would sleep with me, then I turned around and puked on Uriah and he flipped me."

Shauna looked over and smiled at Zeke.

"Ok Tris, back to you."

Oh no.

AN: there you go if you have a suggestion comment it. Thanks, well, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Candor or dauntless Chapter 3

**AN: hey so this is chapter 3 some of these truths and dares I got from steph00 so thanks to you for these ideas.**

**I do not own Divergent**

"OK Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless." I say, maybe he will go easy on me.

"Go sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game." He says, not knowing about my 7th fear.

"Umm" I am contemplating weather it is worth it, to have a panic attack on Tobias' lap, or go shirtless.

"Any day, Tris" Eric says.

"Thank" I say to him.

"For what"

"Not calling me stiff."

"Whatever."

"Ok would you please just go sit on his lap now" Cristina yells. I stand up and go over to Four, then plop onto his lap.

"Are you ok" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say.

"Ok, I say Peter,"

"Dare" He says.

"Go draw a mustache on your face and end every sentence with 'would you like fries with that'"

"Ok" he says and does it.

"Al" **(If I forgot Al is there too)**

"Candor"

"Who is this room do you have a crush on would you like fries with that?" 

"Tris"

That is when I freeze, I didn't know that. Every one start to laugh, except me and Al.

Al gets up and leaves.

"Ok I will go again, Eric, Candor or Dauntless would you like fries with that."

"Candor."

'Who do you have a crush on in this room?"

Eric looks at me and gets up and leaves.

"What is this, have a crush on Tris day?" Zeke says.

"Wow, ok well Peter you went twice so I will go." Uriah says.

"Ok would you like fries with that."

"Peter."

"Candor, would you like fries with that."

"I want to know how many people have a crush on Tris now so how about you?"

Peter leaves.

"This is hilarious." Cristina says.

"Wow I didn't know being first would do this to me." I say and everyone laughs, including Tobias.

"Wow Four I didn't know that you8 laughed." Zeke says, Tobias puts on his instructor Four face and scours at Zeke.

"Ok anyone else who has a crush on Tris can leave now." Zeke says.

Uriah gets up, laughs and sits back down.

"Hurtful" I say

'Whatever."

"Tris Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." I say.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with..." He looks around.

"Four"

"Um, ok."

I grab Tobias' hand and go into Zeke's bedroom.

"Tris we don't have to do anything you know."

"Thanks"

We sit on the bed and I put my hand on the bed. He puts his hand on mine, and there is this tingly feeling going up my arm, I try to ignore it.

I turn my head towards him and he looks at me. He leans forward as do I and our lips meet. This feeling like it was mean to be.

"54321" We hear and put apart.

"Great they say there, you guys are no fun." I give Tobias a knowing look as we walk into the room and sit back down on his lap, this time he puts his arms around my waist, Cristina notices and winks at me like she knows what happened.

"Will"

"Candor" he says.

"If one person in this room was your slave, who would it be and what would you have them do."

"Four, and I would have him fight me but let me win, just to feel the power it is like when you beat someone as awesome as him."

"Aw Uriah I'm blushing." Tobias says.

"Gosh Tris since you sat on his lap, he has laughed and joked, you broke four."

"Well I have that effect on people."

**AN: That's it. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Candor or Dauntless Chapter 4

**I do not own Divergent.**

Sitting on Tobias' lap is great. His arm around me makes me feel safe. Only Uriah, Christina and Zeke have lost their shirts. Then there is Will who is striped to his boxers.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks me.

"Dauntless." I hope that he will go easy on me, because I know he knows that if he doesn't, I will kill him, well not really.

"I dare you to call your mother and tell her you are pregnant." I know that my mom would kill me, but I don't want to take off any clothing, so I do it.

I dial my old house phone number, and then my mom picks up.

"Hey mom, it's Tris."

"Tris darling, how are you." My mother says, I put my phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

"I'm great mom but I have something to tell you."

"Let me guess, you and your friends are playing Candor or Dauntless and they told you to call me and tell me that you are pregnant. By the way, Hello Tris's friends."

""Hi Tris's mom" My friends say.

"Ok bye mom." I call to my mother.

"Bye Tris." I hang up.

"How does your mother know all that?" Will asks.

"She used to be Dauntless."

A couple more turns go by and now it is Tobias' turn.

"Uriah"

"Dare"

"I dare you to give your favorite person in this room a kiss." **(Uriah and Marlene are not a couple.)**

Uriah goes over and kisses Marlene.

""Uriah I'm hurt." Will say.

"What ever." Uriah says.

"Tris."

"Truth" I say, maybe a mistake.

"What did you and Four do when you played 7 minutes in Heaven?" Uriah says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We sat on Zeke's bed" I say, he didn't ask for specifics.

"I mean specifically."

"You didn't say that," I say smiling.

Then there was a knock on the door, Zeke goes over and opens the door slightly, but gets punched in the face, Al, Peter, and Eric all burst through the door and come over to Tobias and me. They pick me off Tobias' lap, cover my mouth, punch Tobias, due to him grabbing my hand and yanking me back, I feel a pressure on my head, then black out.

**Time Laps (I think that is how you spell that.)**

When I wake up Peter, Eric and Al stand above me. Whispering, then Eric speaks up.

"Who want to take her?" He says. I don't understand, but Peter says H does and unbuttons the top button of my shirt. Then I get it. I panic inside, but don't want to freak out completely.

"Guys should we really do this, I mean, shouldn't we just dispose of her?" Peter says.

"That would be easier." Peter says, and they pick me up, I know exactly where they are taking me, the chasm. I look at the clock, one o'clock. Only the drunks would be out now, nobody to save me. Well maybe tomorrow while they drag my body out of the chasm they will remember me, and maybe they will feel sorry.

"What the hell are your idiots doing?" Someone shouts, wow a drunk comes to the rescue, I'm saved. (Note the sarcasm)

Then I feel my body drop, like they dropped me, and I say, well this is it, I'm about to die. But then I hit something, not water, not the bottom of the chasm, they did drop me. I can't hear anything because of the sack on my head, but I do start to sob and cry, and two muscular arms pick me up and carry me away. About 10 minutes later I feel a bad underneath me. The sack gets pulled off my head to reveal Tobias standing above me. He has a split lip, and his hands are covered in blood, then I break down. I start to cry, shake, and sob. I feel Tobias put his arms around me and I start to calm down.

"Shhh, Tris it is going to be ok, you're here with me." He whispers in my ear.

"They were going to kill, me why were they going to kill me, what did I ever do to them."

"You beat them that are what you did." He says.

**(In this story it is after initiation and the ranks are:**

**Tris**

**Uriah**

**Lynn**

**Marlene**

**Will **

**Cristina**

**Peter**

**Someone else not important**

**Someone else not important**

**Al)**

Then there is a knock at the door. Tobias gets up and opens the door. I start to shake again.

"Al, what the hell do you want." I hear Tobias say and I start to freak out.

"I want to talk to Tris." He says.

"Not even if my life depended on it." Tobias says.

"Four let him in." I say.

He opens the door to reveal a bloody Al, who has the saddest eyes and looks like he wants to apologize. Tobias stands between us as if he will try to attack me again.

"What." I ask.

"Tris I am so sorry, you have to believe me I wasn't part of it." he says.

"Right and I didn't transfer from abnegation, Al I saw you, T-Four saw you, and you have the nerve to say you weren't apart of it, just GET OUT. And I will never forgive you for what you did, I don't know what I did to deserve that, other than ranking 10 places higher than you, it is not like I wasn't nice to you."

"OK Tris I understand, I'll just leave." Al says then leaves.

"Well Zeke says we are finishing the party tomorrow after the job choosing ceremony and there is no way I am letting you go back in a room with those sadistic pansycakes so you can sleep on my bed tonight, if you need anything, you can just yell, I will be on the couch. And by the way, when did you find out."

"Find out what?"

"My name"

"It was just a guess."

That is the last thing I remember before I fell into a land of nightmares and terror. 

**Time laps**

The next day I get up and sneak past a sleeping Tobias and into the dorm, I don't want to seem weak in front of the people that just kidnapped me. I hop in my bed and 2 minutes later everyone starts getting up. Of course people playing truth or dare with us bombard me with questions.

I turn towards Christina "Where's Al?"

"Nobody has seen him." She says.

Just then we hear a commotion outside. We run to the chasm where people are pulling a dead Al out of the chasm. I know this is my fault, I don't know what to do, Cristina must see my predicament with myself because she hugs me and says, "This was not your fault." I told her before about my blow up and the kidnapping.

"Yes it is, I can't believe I killed him."

"Tris stop thinking like that, he jumped, he was depressed before the kidnapping, how have you not noticed."

"Great, what a friend I am." Just then Tobias runs up.

"Tris before you say anything; this was not your fault." Cristina looks at me strangely, mostly because I didn't tell her that Tobias had saved me and I had slept in his apartment. I give her a look that says 'I will explain later' and Tobias raps his arms around a pole and looks into the chasm.

Come on guys the choosing ceremony is in ten minutes, we got to go.

**Ok that is it; I might update later tonight, but probably not because of my huge social life, (Note the sarcasm). Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Candor or Dauntless chapter 5

Now is time for the job choosing ceremony. I know exactly what I want, only because Peter wants it more. We choose like we did at the choosing ceremony, with a Dauntless twist. We will cut our hands with a knife and throw it at a target, if you hit the center, you get that job, if not, and to the fence you go. There are 6 boards, Leader, Ambassador, Pit, Nurse, Control Room, and trainer. You could throw two knifes at one if you want to be trainer, one in each hand, but I want to show off my skill a little, so when it is my turn I walk on stage and take two knifes. I cut my hand and put both in one hand. This will be difficult, because the boards I want are about 20 meters apart, but I got this.

"Tris you know you can throw those with two hands you know." Max says.

"I know, but what fun is that." I answer. Then I hurdle both knives from my right hands and see them part, and hit both targets, dead center. I hear the people behind me gasp, then cheer.

"Wow that was, amazing, how did you learn that Tris." Max says.

"I learned from the best." I say and flash Tobias a smile.

"Ok, well welcome your new initiate trainer and leader, Tris Prior." Max yells, and then Dauntless erupts.

**(I will just tell you it ends up like this**

**Uriah- Initiate trainer and Ambassador.**

**Lynn- Fence**

**Marlene- Ambassador**

**Will- control room**

**Cristina- Pit and initiate trainer**

**Rest- Fence)**

****This was pretty great, I was working as leader and all my friends but Lynn were going to be with me. Then Max yells "EVERYONE SHUT UP"

Then everyone gets as quiet as Dauntless are going to get.

"Thank you, now I have been waiting to tell this announcement for two years, but Eric is dead, well not that announcement. This one, as of yesterday and I guess this morning, we have two new Dauntless leaders, now the moment I have been waiting for two years to say, Four has finally agreed to be leader as of yesterday." And Dauntless erupts. Wow this is officially awesome, now I can work directly with Max and Tobias, the two most bearable people in Dauntless.

"Four come on up here." Four jumps on stage and flashes as close to a smile as I have seen him smile in public.

"Can we leave now." Someone shouts.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Max says. Then we all leave, and head to Zeke's apartment.

"Kay guys you ready." Zeke says in his 'Cristina' voice.

"Yeah" We say and laugh.

"Tris it was your turn." Zeke says.

"Ok, um, Zeke."

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to eat six of my special Dauntless cakes."

"Fine with that" Zeke says excitedly.

He eats them then turns red.

"WATER…WATER…WATER…WATER" He screams.

"What did you do?" Cristina asks me.

"I put chili peppers and extreme hot sauce in it." I say.

"Nice one" Cristina says high-fiving me.

"That was so mean; nobody should mess with a guy's Dauntless cake." Zeke says. "But whatever, four, candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"Do you have a crush on someone in this room, if so who is it?" Zeke says.

"Yes and… umm…ummm…umm…"

"Get on with it" Zeke yells.

"TRIS OK ITS TRIS." Tobias yells.

"Oh Four you filthy liar." Zeke says.

'What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, we told everyone who had a crush on Tris to leave, you didn't."

"Maybe that's why I didn't get Candor"

"Whatever now Tris how do you feels about this."

My head is spinning, I don't know what to do, except, except, I turn my body left to face him, and he looks nervous, and I look him in the eye and lean forward, pressing my lips to his, and he stays still shocked and then kisses me back, I hear woops and hollers, and lean away, still staring him in the eyes smiling.

"Four and Six, Ten, it's perfect." Cristina says, and we erupt in laughter.

**Yeah weird ending, sorry for the long wait, yeah that's it. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Candor or Dauntless Chapter 6

**Hey, yeah, hi, just read.**

After that big thing we decide to continue our game.

"Well Cristina, you know the question." Tobias says.

"Dauntless" She says.

"I dare you to get a moth tattooed on your wrist." He says.

"Tris, you said you would never tell anyone." She screams.

"I didn't, I swear." I say.

"Everyone's fears are on record, I am a Dauntless leader so I can look at that stuff."

"I can?" I ask.

"Yeah, anyone's." He says.

"Ok Cristina goes do your dare and I need to go look at something." I say.

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid."

"I am just going to look at Eric, Peter, Al, and Uriah's fears, just for blackmail."

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Uriah says.

"Nothing, I just like to have something I can hold over your head."

"Whatever."

Twenty minutes later I come back. Christina is holding her wrist behind her and I am laughing hysterically.

"What?" Uriah says.

"Well for one, rainbows, seriously Uriah, rainbows."

"They will swallow the world up one day, I'm telling you."

"Yeah whatever, and Peter is afraid of me, and Four, Eric is afraid of cats and rabbits, Al is afraid of candy and grapefruits." Now we are all laughing.

"Those are literally the weirdest fears I have ever heard of." Zeke says.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking mister I'm afraid of Amities."

"You're afraid of Amity, I am ashamed to call you my brother." Uriah says.

"Hey you never know when they will take over, where there happiness is 9all an act, who knows what they do while they are high on peace serum, and murderers are kept, because executing them is not kind."

"True" Tobias says.

"Whatever, Four Candor or Dauntless." Cristina says.

"Hey I just went, and… Candor."

"What is your real name, and how did you get your nickname?"

I expected him to take off his pants then, but strangely he opens his mouth.

"Ok, I will tell you, but whatever4 I say, cannot leave this room." everyone nods.

"My real name is Tobias Eaton, and I only have four fears, I wanted to get rid of my name because it connects me to my dad, and he is not someone I like to be connected with."

"Why?" Cristina says her Candor showing. 

"because under my tattoos are my scars, he would come home every day and take his anger out on me, he would take off his belt really slowly, and make me get down and take my shirt off, then would say, this is for your own good, and whip me, then would shove me into a small closet, explaining my colas phobia, or would hang me from a second story window, explaining my fear of heights, and you know he is my fear of him."

"Wow… I never meant… I can't… I'm sorry Four." Cristina says.

"I9ts ok, I would have to tell you guys someday." A single tear rolling down his face. I wipe it off and kiss him softly, I feel him relax. Then I say that we are going to leave. We get up and head to the Chasm. He tells me he needs to clear his head and turns while I head for the dorms, we are getting our apartment tomorrow. I tell him to come to the dorms when he is leaving, and he says bye and leaves.

Two hours later, he still hasn't returned, and I am getting nervous.

I run all over Dauntless until I remember Zeke, he has the night shift in the control room tonight. I run there and knock on the door, only to find Zeke asleep in the chair. I shake him awake.

"Zeke, have you seen Four, he left to clear his head two hours ago, and I told him to tell me when he gets back, and he hasn't returned, I am getting nervous."

"Ok so take a look for yourself." Zeke says. I brose the screens when Zeke start talking again.

"You know I haven't seen Four so happy, ever, but the minute you kissed him, I saw how happy he was, you really helped him, I thought he was going to leave when you showed up. Thank you"

Then I see him, a bruised and battered Tobias laying unconscious in our spot in the Chasm.

I turn to Zeke and point it out, he looks horrified.

I turn

And Run.

_Please don't let him be dead._


	7. Chapter 7

Candor or Dauntless Chapter 7

Tris POV

He can't be dead, he just can't. I keep thinking to myself, I don't know what I would do without him.

I finally reach Tobias; he is lying bruised and bloody on the floor. I turn him over and check for a pulse, and thankfully, he has one, not a very strong one, but at least he has one.

"Oh, thank God you're alive." I say through my tears.

"Tris, is he alive?" I hear Zeke yell from behind me. I can see him trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I will be able to get him to the infirmary, can you help?" I plead.

"Sure." We each grab and arm and a leg and run, well at least try to run to the infirmary. As soon as we get there, the nurses scramble to us.

"Oh my God Tris, what happened?" A nurse asks me.

'Well I told him to come and check in on me when he got back from clearing his head, and when it was three hours later, I started to get worried, so I went to Zeke in the control room and I saw him, ran to him, and Zeke and I took him here." I say.

"And you don't know what caused this?"

"No"

"Well, I think he will be fine, it is pretty bad, but he should be fine."

"Thank you, can I stay with him?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," I follow them into a room, and they place Tobias on a bed, and they connect some wires to him, and tell me to call them when he wakes up. When they leave the room I grab Tobias' hand and stare at him, he looks so peaceful on the bed, looking like an 18 year old and not older, like he does when he is awake. I kiss his cheek, and whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad you're going to be ok, I don't know what I would do without you, I couldn't live, I would have to die too, and I would never be able to survive."

A single tear rolls down my face and I can't believe this is happening, who would want to hurt I'm like this, and then I realize I never saw his back. I kind of push him up a bit, to not reveal whip lashes; a couple are open and bleeding through his tattoo, and I don't know what that means it could have been Marcus, and didn't want to be to obvious, but it could also be anyone he beat in initiation, a reason he said that Al tried to rape me and throw me into the chasm.

I stare at him sleeping for another 2 hours whispering to him now and then.

"When are you going to wake up, I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"TOBIAS" I yell and hug him crying and he just holds me, and I just cry into his chest.

"I'm so glad you woke up."

"Me to, I missed you."

"Me too. I need to get a nurse."

"Well, let me get that for you." And he wipes a tear off my face.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Then I walk out of the room and when the nurse sees me, considering it is 3 in the morning, she notices me right away, she runs to me.

"Did he wake up?"

"Yes."

"Ok, can you wait out here while we do some tests on him?"

"Yeah."

"We should be done soon."

She walks into Tobias' room, and I just sit in the room crying into my hands when the door opens.

"TRIS" its Cristina.

"Hey Cristina."

"Omg I heard about" She looks around "Tobias" She whispers

"Don't worry he is ok, just a little blood and bruised, he woke up like twenty minutes ago, the nurse said he should be fine."

"Oh, Tris, I'm so sorry."

"Tris, Four wants you, were all done hear."

"Thank"

'Bye Tris, see you tomorrow." Cristina says.


End file.
